1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay connector, more particularly to a SATA interface relay connector that provides a relay connection between an external device and a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of computer definitely brings us lots of convenience. Since computer software and hardware developers have been developing new products unceasingly, various computer peripherals have been introduced up to now.
As the computer application becomes more popular, the communications and multimedia applications of desktop computers and compact notebook computers utilize peripheral devices such as the 5.25-inch CD ROM, DVD ROM, CD-R, and CD-RW drives as well as mobile racks and interfaces such as the USB and IEEE 1394 (Fire Wire) interfaces for fast transmissions. Therefore, it is no longer a dream to use external enclosures for the connection of computers and peripheral devices.
In view of the requirements for a high-speed transmission, the Serial ATA (SATA) interface was developed with a fast signal transmission speed of up to 1.5 Gb/s, which is much faster than the IDE, USB, or 1394 interface transmission speed. For example, the prior-art IDE interface mobile rack has an external frame for receiving or detaching an enclosure, so that a data storage device of the enclosure such as a hard disk drive constitutes a connection or disconnection of the signal and power supply with the main computer system. Therefore, the external frame usually comes with a circuit board at its backside, a power input socket and a standard IDE interface connector respectively disposed at its outer sides, and a 50-pin external connector integrated with the foregoing signal and power supply on the inner sides by a circuit layout. The enclosure at the outer side of its back has an external connector connectible with the enclosure, and the inner side will separate the signal and power supply into a standard IDE interface connector and a power output socket. As we know, if the number of connecting points or relays is too large during the signal transmission process, it will deteriorate or delay the signals or even cause a transmission failure (i.e. system crash). In particular, most of the prior-art relay connectors have a circuit board with the signal conversion, integration, and input/output functions. Due to the factor of the circuit layout on the circuit board, it is difficult to cope with the stability required for the high-speed transmission, and thus the prior-art technology needs to be improved.
In view of the above description, the present inventor herein with many years of practical experience in the design, development, manufacturing and marketing of computer movable rack and external connecting device enhanced the design of the traditional relay connector that cannot stably perform high-speed transmissions due to the circuit board by performing a series of researches and developments and finally succeeded to invent the xe2x80x9cSATA interface relay connector and its applicationxe2x80x9d of the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a SATA interface relay connector, comprising a signal section and a power supply section that comply with the SATA interface pin assignments on one side; one side of the signal section is coupled to a signal cable and a signal connector is disposed at one end; and the other side of the power supply section is coupled to at least one power input connector.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a SATA interface relay connector, wherein a power cable is connected between the power connector and the power supply section.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a SATA interface relay connector, wherein the power connector a power input connector is a socket with the 12V, 5V, and ground lines respectively coupled to Pins 13thxcx9c15th, Pins 7thxcx9c9th, and Pins 4thxcx9c6th and Pins 10thxcx9c12th of said power supply section; and the other power input connector is a 3.3V socket coupling to Pins 1stxcx9c3rd of the power supply section.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a SATA interface relay connector further comprising an external frame, and the relay connector is disposed at the rear panel of an external frame such that an enclosure can be moved into or out of the external frame to connect or disconnect the signal and/or power supply of a data storage device.
Another further objective of the present invention is to provide a SATA interface relay, wherein the enclosure has a through hole corresponding to the relay connector for passing the relay connector through the hole to connect the signal and power supply connectors of the data storage device.